Yugioh GX: Dawn of a New Era
by silverdragongem88
Summary: Two best friends enroll at Duel Academy to prove their skills. Right off the bat friends and enemies are established. But While our heroes are doing homework, and hanging out, can they still find time to stop the looming threat of evil?


Disclaimer: I only own the characters I create. I will take certain liberties regarding certain cards. 1. All cards withe the word 'Crystal' in the name will be called by their true name, 'Gem' (example, Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus.) 2. The banlist will be enforced as I see fit (i.e. Pot of Greed will be used, as will Breaker The Magical Warrior etc.) This story will be updated when i get the chance. I have a crazy life, but I wouldn't trade it for anyone's (Except maybe Donald Trump/Bill Gates). 3. Warning! There will be some things that are not suited for anyone under legal age or with a closed mind. The first chapter was written last year, and may seem kinda cheesy but I don't want to re-do it. Reviews/criticisms should be constructive. They should not be: this suks and so do u. etc.

_This story is set10 years after Jaden and all of his friends graduated from Duel Academy. A lot has happened since then, but for now let's turn our attention to the duelists at hand. _

_Two best friends; Eric and David are applicants for the latest class to attend Duel Academy. This first chapter will deal with what goes on after the written exam, I mean who wants to write about that. So for now enjoy…_

Chapter 1: Gem Burst.

"Man that written exam wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Eric said as he walked with his friend David. Eric is tall, with light brown hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a silver-gray shirt and blue jeans. A duel-disk rests on his arm.

"Yeah, I really expected it to be worse but who cares? It's over now the fun part begins." David said cracking his knuckles. He is a little shorter than Eric, with black hair and hazel eyes. He is wearing a red shirt and black pants. He also is wearing a duel-disk.

"Right, now we have to duel against duel proctors to get into the academy," Eric said, "but no matter, I'll crush anyone I have to, to get into Duel Academy." By now, the two friends have reached the field where the duels are being held.

"Whoa," exclaimed David, "talk about intense." There were at least a dozen different duels going on at once. Monsters of all shapes sizes and colors could be seen; some looked familiar while others did not.

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see who I'm up against." I said, grinning. Just then a man in a white coat, emblazoned with the word JUDGE, and carrying a clipboard bustled up to them. "Names?" he asked while gazing at the clipboard. The boys told him who they were. The man checked them off the list. "All right," he said pointing at Eric, "head to field #8 and your opponent will meet you there, and you go to field #2, David. Good luck to you both." And with that he left. David turned to Eric, "this is it bro, I'll see you after the duel, good luck." Eric wished the same and the two parted company.

As I stood at field #8, someone with a pointed chin, yellow-blonde hair and dressed like some snob from the nineteenth century and wearing a duel vest walked onto the opposite side of the field. Being the polite sort that I am I waved and said, "Good afternoon madam, applicant Eric here for my entrance duel." The other person blanched, "Madam, how dare you, you insolent brat, don't you know who I am?" I wanted to say, "A crabby old cow," but instead I said, "Err." "I'm Doctor Vellian Crowler, department chair here at Duel Academy, you fool, and from now on you insubordinate address me as 'sir'!" He said in a shrill voice. "Oh, right, sorry, I knew that, sir" I said apologetically, as Dr. Crowler steamed away. "So," I said, "can we duel now?" "I'm the Duel proctor, and I decide when we duel" He bellowed. Regaining his composure, he placed his hand over his vest and commanded, "Duel Vest on!" "All right!" I exclaimed as I opened my deck-box, pulled out my deck, shuffled it a couple of times and set it in the deck-slot and activated my duel-disk, "Let's do it to it!" (E-4000. Dr. C-4000). _"Oh, boy another slacker with a lame catch phrase, too bad for him, I'll make sure he won't win."_ Dr. Crowler thought to himself, "Go ahead, make the first move," Crowler said with a sweep of his arm. "Thanks, don't mind if I do," I said, as I drew my first card, "I summon Gem Beast Emerald Turtle, in defense mode!" A large blue, emerald-capped turtle shell appeared on the field. (Def: 2000). Up in the stands, people were murmuring, "A Gem Beast deck, interesting."

"I'll also place 1 card face-down, and end my turn." I announced. "How…quaint," Crowler remarked as he drew. "I play the spell card, Ancient Gamble." The card depicted an Ancient Gear Soldier flipping a coin. "What does that card do?" I asked. "If you'd be patient, I'd tell you." Crowler spat still sore over the madam comment. "Now what this card does is let me discard an Ancient Gear monster from my hand to the graveyard and draw two new cards, then during my next stand-by phase I flip a coin and if the result is tails I get to add the monster I discarded back to my hand. So I'll toss out my Ancient Gear Beast, and draw. Excellent, next I'll activate the spell card, Magnet Circle LV2, which allows me to special summon a level 2 or lower machine type monster from my hand to the field. So now I play Ancient Gear in defense mode!" A small mechanical monster appeared on the field, (Def: 800). "Now, since there's an Ancient Gear on the field I can special summon this one from my hand to the field in attack mode. And now I'll sacrifice these two gears for this my Ancient Gear Golem!" The audience gasped as the huge robot appeared on the field, (Atk: 3000). "Bloody hell!" a girl in a purple tube top exclaimed, "a 3000 attack monster on his first turn, this bloke is finished." "_Gee, thanks for the confidence boost,"_ I thought as I glanced at her. "Pay attention, you slacker, "Crowler spat, "because my Golem is going to attack your pitiful turtle and…" "And since my turtle is in defense mode I'll still lose life points because your junk-tower inflicts piercing damage!" I cut in. "Well, well," Crowler said, snidely, "it appears your knowledge of monsters is greater then your manners! Did you also know that whenever my golem attacks, you can't activate any spell or trap cards?" "Of course," I replied, "I know pretty much what any card does" "What? You do?" Crowler looked shocked, "no matter Golem attack, Mechanized Melee!" The golem bent down and smashed my turtle with its massive fist. "Arrrgghh!" I muttered as my life points dropped 1000. (E-3000. Dr. C-4000). "Take that, slacker." Crowler laughed as a square emerald appeared in my s/t zone (spell/trap zone). "Oh yes, the Gem Beasts become continuous spells when they're destroyed," Crowler muttered, "oh well, doesn't matter. I'll end my turn by playing two cards face-down, your move." "Good, now I can take down your best monster," I said as I drew. Crowler laughed, "With what?" "I'll show you but first, I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus, in attack mode!" A winged horse appeared on the field. It was pearly white, with golden wings. In the center of each wing sat a large, round, royal-blue sapphire. A royal-blue horn made of sapphire glowed on its head. (Atk-1800). "And when he's summoned, his special ability lets me place one Gem Beast from my hand, deck, or graveyard into my spell/trap zone as a continuous spell." I took my deck, rifled through it for a couple of seconds, and chose a card saying, "I'll take my Gem Beast Ruby Carbuncle." I placed it face-up in a s/t slot in my duel disk, and a oval-shaped ruby appeared on the field. I then re-shuffled my deck and set it in the deck slot. "Big deal," Crowler said, "your little pony's still not strong enough to take down my golem." "Obviously, I wasn't done yet, so I'll activate my Rare Value spell. Here's how it works, you choose one of my crystallized Gem Beasts, and I'll discard it." I said. "Fine I'll choose your Emerald Turtle, not that it makes any difference." Crowler said. The emerald disappeared from the field. "Now I get to draw two cards," I said as I drew. "Now to get rid of your golem, I activate the trap card, Gem Raigeki!" "What's going on?" Crowler demanded as a large gem surrounded his golem. "By sending a crystallized Gem beast to the graveyard, I can destroy any of your cards like your favorite robot, over there," I said grinning. "No! You can't!" Crowler's voiced went up several octaves. "Sorry," I said, "but I send Ruby Carbuncle to the graveyard to activate Gem Raigeki!" The gemstone holding the golem began to exude a powerful energy, vaporizing the Ancient Gear Golem. "Nooooo!" Crowler moaned. "Now, Sapphire Pegasus, attack his life points directly with Sapphire Lightning!" Sapphire Pegasus unfurled its wings, and the sapphires on its wings began to glow. The sapphires then transferred their energy to the horn on its head. The horn then fired a royal-blue lightning bolt at Crowler, who moaned and dropped to his knees, with his life points. (E-3000, Dr. C-2200). The audience cheered. "That was an awesome move," the girl in purple said. "Way to keep us in suspense with that trap card," a tall boy nearby smiled. I grinned, "How was that for a move, doc? Not only did I crush your best monster, I took away almost half of you life points too." Crowler slowly got to his feet, "Bravo, no applicant has defeated my Ancient Gear Golem in a long time; however he is not my best monster." "What!" I exclaimed as did various members in the audience. "Ha ha ha, now I reveal my trap card, Damage Condenser!" "Oh," I said. "I discard one card from my hand and then I get to choose and summon a monster from my deck whose attack is equal or less than the amount of damage I received." Crowler took his deck and slowly went through it. "Now, let's see whom should I take? Ah yes, I play Green Gadget!" A large green gear with thin arms, and legs and a big head appeared on the field. (Atk-1400). "Next, its special ability allows me to add a Red Gadget from my deck to my hand," Crowler announced taking the card, "now hurry up and finish your turn so I can end this duel." "Fine, I place 2 cards face-down and end my turn," I said.

"Time to lose," Crowler taunted drawing, "and since it's now my first standby phase since I played Ancient Gamble I flip a coin." A hologram coin appeared on the field, and flipped up into the air landing on the tails side. "Too bad for you, now I get to add my Ancient Gear Beast back to my hand," Crowler said, pulling the card out of his graveyard. "I now summon Red Gadget in attack mode!" Crowler announced. A small red robot with a big gear on its back appeared on the field. "Thanks to his appearance on the field, I get to add a Yellow Gadget to my hand from my deck," Crowler said as he did so. _"Then you fuse them together to make Gadget Traffic Light,"_ I thought to myself. "Now I activate my trap card, Ultimate Offering, which you should know..." "Allows a player to summon more monsters for 500 life points per monster," I cut in, "of course I know what that card does seeing as it was one of the first cards ever made." "Stop interrupting me you slacker," Crowler spat, "now then, I pay 500 life points so I can sacrifice both Green and Red Gadget to summon my Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" An enormous mechanical dragon erupted onto the field, its many gears spinning; it let loose a deep-throated roar, (Atk-3000). "Now then allow me to acquaint you with him, as with all Ancient Gear monsters you are forbidden from activating any s/t during the battle phase," Crowler announced. "In that case," I interrupted, "I activate the trap card Waboku, which not only protects my monsters during battle, and I also don't lose any life points either." "Foolish slacker, you're only delaying the inevitable from occurring, so I'll just end my turn." Crowler smirked. (E-3000, Dr. C-1700).

"Time for a come-back," I said as I drew, "I summon Gem Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode!" A pinkish cat, with a large gold amulet containing a large purple amethyst on its neck, appeared on the field, (Atk-1200). "Here, kitty, kitty, kitty," Crowler said in a sing-song voice, and then laughed, "oh yeah she's real tough compared to my dragon." "You know something there doc? You shouldn't go laughing at my monsters just because they don't have 3000 attack points like that dragon of yours. Sometimes abilities are much better than brute strength, I should know, I've gone through quite a few decks before this one and…" "I don't want to hear your life story, slacker now get on with your turn so my dragon can crush you like the little cockroach that you are," Crowler bellowed. "What's a matter doc, are you in a hurry to lose?" I taunted, "If so, let me help, I activate the trap card Torrential Tribute!" "What?" Crowler exclaimed, as a large tidal wave swept the field, destroying the dragon, and crystallizing my Pegasus and cat. "Confused? Wondering why I didn't use this card when you summoned your dragon?" I asked. "Maybe," Crowler said. "What's this?" I asked, feigning shock, "one of the 'top' teachers at this school doesn't understand why?" turning to face the stands, I asked, "Do any of you know why?" "Yes," replied the tube-top girl, "since he still had Ultimate Offering activated, he could have summoned at least three more gadgets and wiped you out, because you didn't have any more monsters on the field." I smiled at her, "exactly right, what's you name, girl?" "Hey," Crowler spluttered, "we're in the middle of a duel here, how dare you ask for outside information." _"And how dare you make a mockery of me in front of the whole assembly, you'll pay for this, slacker, I swear."_ "Relax, doc," I said, "I wasn't asking for help I…" "Yeah, yeah, whatever," Crowler interrupted, "just finish your turn so I can crush you." "Ok, but I don't know how you can crush me because this duel will end on my turn," I said. "What do you mean, you already summoned this turn?" Crowler asked. "I activate the spell card, Gem Blessing, which let's me crystallize two Gem Beasts from my graveyard, like Ruby and Emerald, giving me a total of four Gem Beasts," I said as an emerald and a ruby appeared in my s/t zone, "I play another spell card, Gem Promise, which allows me to special summon a crystallized Gem Beast, like Ruby Carbuncle!" The ruby dissolved to reveal a small purple cat with; two big red eyes, four big ears, and a large ruby on the end of its tail; which flew to the field, (Atk-300). "Oh, no a little kitty cat is coming after me," Crowler said laughing, "what can she do, bat at a piece of string?" "Her special ability allows me to special summon all crystallized Gem Beasts to the field," I answered with a grin. Crowler blanched, "What?" In response, the sapphire, amethyst, and emerald dissolved, revealing their respective monsters in attack mode. "Finally, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ultimate Offering," I said revealing the last card in my hand. A tornado storm appeared and zoomed over and shattered the trap card. "I win," I exclaimed, "go Sapphire Pegasus, direct attack." The horn then fired a royal-blue beam at the gadget, destroying it, and dropping Crowler's life points to 0. Then, ruby's tail glowed and it flew over and slapped Crowler across the face with it, dropping his life points to 0. The crowd roared its approval, and a voice over the PA said, "Congratulations, Eric and welcome to Duel Academy!" "Yeeeessss!" I shouted pumping my fist in the air. "Good job, bro!" I turned and saw David at the edge of the ring giving me the thumbs up. "How'd your duel go?" I asked, walking over and slapping his hand. "Like this," David replied….

To be continued…….

At the end of each chapter, I'll post the cards that were used that I created.

Ancient Gamble: Normal Spell: Discard one Ancient Gear monster and draw two cards. During your next stand-by phase flip a coin and if the result is tails add the discarded monster back to your hand.


End file.
